Not Gonna Happen
by simplewispersofme
Summary: The Night doesn't go as they had planned when Stacie's daughter dresses in a completely inappropriate outfit causing a fight with Aubrey. ( This is a connected story to First Days are Harder for the Parents and But The Monsters)


"Liana are you almost ready? Serra is waiting to go." Stacie yells to the direction of her daughter's bedroom where she was still getting ready to go trick or treating. Serra who was already done walks up to her sister's room wanting to see what was taking her so long.

"Yeah I'm almost done mom." She yells back looking in her mirror one last time before she comes out.

"What do you think?" She asks as she comes out of her room spinning In front of her younger sister letting her see her outfit.

"You look like mama in the photos." Serra says recalling the photos she had been looking at of their mom when she was Liana age.

"I know it's great right?" Liana says over excitedly that she is dressing in almost a replica of her mom's outfit.

"Girls I'm not going to ask you again are you almost ready?" Stacie yells again being annoyed now that both of her girls who were taking ages.

"Coming" they both say in unison with each other.

They both walk towards the living room where Stacie was standing impatiently waiting for them.

"Wow Liana you look... You look just like me at fifteen. Scary" she says shaking her head seeing her daughter shockingly look just like her.

"I know it's incredible everyone will be so jealous that I can dress like this tonight."

"Dress like what?" Aubrey says overhearing the end of her sentence. As she walks into the room seeing her daughter in practically nothing she right the way knows they will get in a fight over it.

"Nope no one will see you like that go change now, you are only trick or treating with your sister you do not need to look like that." Aubrey says protesting against the skimpy dress completely.

"Bree she looks beautiful and it's just one night let it go." Stacie says trying to convince her that it's not that bad.

"See mom likes it." Liana says in a really bratty tone of voice.

"Stace, are you actually looking at that outfit. She's barely wearing anything it's not practical. I'm sorry but you're not leaving this house wearing that." Liana stamps her feet on the floor in frustration hearing her mom say no to it again. She runs off to her bedroom angry at her.

"Aubrey it's not that bad seriously. You want her covered up more right? Then go get more clothes for her to wear or something but don't make her change she is so happy. If this were an outfit for school I would be right with you forcing her to change but its Halloween. And like I said it's just the one night." Stacie says still not seeing a big issue with it at all.

Aubrey goes into Liana's room walking right to her closet looking for something for her to wear.

"Okay fine your mom has convinced me somehow to let you keep that dress on but you are wearing tights and a cardigan over that you're showing far too much and you're too young to dress like that." Her back still to her daughter as she picks out clothes from the closet.

"Arghhhh are you kidding me? I look great; I look just like mom did on the photos. Why do you always have to get your way? You're not even my mother so why do you always have to tell me what to do?" She says angrily not liking that she is making her cover up completely.

"I am not kidding you no, I'm serious you are not going out dressed like that at all. So it's your choice right now you either cover up as I have told you to or you stay here alone." As soon as she finishes speaking she leaves the room the clothes she picked for her put on the bed; she lets Liana make her decision on what she wants to do for the night.

"What the hell happened you two have a fight again? You've gotta stop this Bree; I don't get why you two fight all the time recently it's crazy." Stacie could see how angry Aubrey looked and brings her into her arms for a hug hoping to calm her down.

"Thanks, I don't know I guess we just clash or something right now. I'm fine I'm just gonna take Serra trick or treating. Are you coming or are you going to wait and see what Liana wants to do?" Aubrey asks breaking out of the hug.

"You two go ahead I'm gonna stay and have a talk with my child. She needs to stop acting this way with you. We will both join you later." They give each other a quick kiss and then Aubrey and Serra leave to start trick or treating.

"Can I come in?" Stacie asks knocking gently on her door before opening it slightly but getting no reply.

"Liana, I'm not going to yell at you if that's why you won't let me in." She still gets no response from her daughter at all. She opens the door and walks right in the room seeing that Liana wasn't in there.

"Oh smart I get it sneak out through your window trick." She says to herself seeing Liana's bedroom window was wide open still.

She picks up her phone sends a text to Aubrey letting her know that Liana has snook out and then looks through the contacts to try and find her daughters best friend's mom's number.

"Hello" is heard at the receiving end of the phone

"Hey Sharon, its Stacie; Liana's mom" Stacie says her voice sounding unconfident

"Oh hi Stacie what can I do for you?" Replied in a chipper tone

"Liana and Aubrey got in a fight and she's kinda snook out the house, I was wondering if maybe Juliyah knew where I could find her." Slight worry could be heard in Stacie's tone of voice.

"Ah well Juli is at a small party one of her friends is throwing she might have invited Liana to it I'm not sure. I can text you the address if you'd like so you could go down there and find her." She says trying to sound reassuring to her.

"Okay thanks, I will make sure I go there and see if I can find her." Sounding slightly more confident thinking her daughter might just be out with her friends.

"Not a problem. Oh whole I got you on the phone I have been wanting to ask you something; I know you and Aubrey are planning a huge party for Liana's sixteenth right?" Her tone goes sort of mischievous taking this time to ask her something she wanted.

"Yes we are what do you wanna ask?" Intuitively asked not sure what she was getting at by asking this.

"Well Juliyah's birthday isn't that long after and I've heard the girls talking about wanting the whole thing to be bigger and for both of them." She sounds hopeful and excited while asking hoping she is pitching it good enough to her.

"Go on" Being more intrigued by what she was being told.

"Well I was thinking if I help out we could get an incredible venue and maybe a really good musical guest and throw them both an incredible sweet sixteen party?"

"That actually sounds really good I would have to talk to Aubrey and Liana myself though before deciding more on that."

"Yeah of course I just thought I would ask while I got the chance."

"Thanks it sounds like a great idea. Anyway I need to go find her would you text me the address?"

"Yeah sorry for keeping you so long I will do that in a second. We will talk again soon."

She hangs up her phone and waits for the text to come through on her phone. She looks and sees she had one from Aubrey already complaining about Liana's attitude. Stacie just rolls her eyes fed up of hearing that now. Her phone bings again and she gets the address.

She right the way grabs her car keys and drives right there to the address she was given. The second she gets to the house she can see loads of teenagers all dressed in very provocative costumes and understood exactly why Liana was desperate to dress that way earlier that night.

She spots Juliyah with a group of girls hanging together outside the front of the overly decorated house.

"Juliyah, have you seen Liana? Is she here?" She says as she approaches where Juliyah was standing.

"Nope she didn't show up I sent her a text like 10 minutes ago asking if she was still coming and she didn't reply. Don't you guys go trick or treating with Serra every year? She is most likely doing that knowing how close those two are." She says remembering what she does every year thinking nothing more of why Stacie was there.

"Okay thanks for your help Juliyah." Stacie goes back into her car and dials for Aubrey.

"Is she with you?" She says franticly now feeling like she had no hope of finding her.

"Nope she's not. Was she not at that party with Juliyah?" Aubrey asks sounding confused by the whole thing.

"Great, no she isn't; she hasn't seen or heard from her either." Stacie says with anger in her voice

"Maybe she's back home again now?" Aubrey says reassuringly hoping to keep Stacie calm.

"I don't know I'm gonna head back and see if she not I'm just gonna have to go looking around everywhere for her. Seriously though Aubrey why did you have to cause a fight over her outfit it's so stupid."

"We will keep looking for her while we are out; we will come back as quick as we can too. I'm sure she will show up she's not a bad kid so I bet she just went for a walk or something. I'm sorry I caused a fight again I just don't like seeing her dressing like that."

"Okay thanks I will see you at home later. Let me know if you have any luck."

She hangs up and drives back to the house, she was starting to panic not having any idea where her daughter was going to be. Anything could have happened to her out there and she wasn't able to help her at all.

"Liana are you here?" She yells the second she opens the door.

"Yeah I'm on the sofa." She says quietly; Stacie shuts the door behind her and walks over to the sofa seeing her curled up in a ball with blankets over her watching a slasher movie.

"Thank goodness you're here. Where did you go? I was so worried about you." Stacie says really quickly taking a seat on the sofa next to her daughter.

"Nowhere really just a quick walk round the park and then came home; I got changed and put this on." She says shrugging her shoulders as if it's as nothing.

"Well please don't do that again you scared me so much." She brings her closer for a hug. "So is the movie any good?"

"Not really it's kinda boring, it's better now you're home though. I'm sorry I caused a fight with Mama, she just never understands me." She says looking sad thinking about how she and Aubrey never seem to get on.

"It's okay just apologise to her when she gets back okay."

The door opens and Serra comes running in with her overflowing bag of treats. She dumps the bag on the floor In front of Liana and Stacie.

"I wish you guys were with me it was so fun, everyone gave out lots and lots of candy." She lifts the bag back up and hovers it In front of their faces. "Look, look, look"

"That's awesome Serra" Liana says moving herself out of the seat she was in. "Can I have a minute alone with you?" She says looking directly at Aubrey.

"Yeah sure" the two of them move and walk Into Serra's bedroom both sitting at the end of her bed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't very nice to you earlier; I should have listened to you more and understood where you were coming from." She says looking down at the floor when she says it not wanting to look into Aubrey's eyes.

"It's okay I was wrong too. I should allow you to dress how you want to rather than always telling you that you can't dress a certain way. Can we just forget our fight today?" Aubrey says moving her chin up so she is looking at her now.

"Yes. Can we all just sit and watch the movie I put on. It's kinda boring and doesn't have enough blood and gore for a horror movie but I was still somehow enjoying watching it."

They walk back to the living room Liana and Aubrey both sit either side of Stacie wrapping the blankets around them all. Serra was sitting on the floor in a mountain of candy eating as much of it as she could put in her month. They all just sit snuggled up together watching the end of the movie that was on having the kind of night that they had actually all wanted to have.


End file.
